The present invention relates to a layered product of resin thin films and metal thin films, as well as a capacitor and an electronic component including such a layered product. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a suitable method and apparatus for manufacturing the same.
A method for manufacturing a layered product by taking a step of layering a resin thin film and a step of layering a metal thin film as one unit and repeating this unit of steps with respect to a rotating carrier, as well as a method for obtaining an electronic component such as a capacitor from the resulting layered product, are known for example from the Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (Tokkai) JP H10-237623A.
Referring to the accompanying drawings, the following is an explanation of an example of a method for manufacturing such a layered product of resin thin films and metal thin films.
FIG. 22 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating an example of a manufacturing apparatus for practicing a conventional method for manufacturing a layered product.
In FIG. 22, numeral 915 denotes a vacuum container, numeral 916 denotes a vacuum pump for sustaining a predetermined vacuum level inside the vacuum container 915. Numeral 911 denotes a cylindrical can roller arranged inside the vacuum container 915 and rotating in the direction of the arrow in FIG. 22. Numeral 912 denotes a resin thin film formation device. Numeral 913 denotes a patterning material application devices, and numeral 914 denotes a metal thin film formation device. Numeral 917 denotes a patterning material removing device. Numeral 918 denotes a resin curing device, and numeral 919 denotes a surface processing device. Numerals 920a and 920b denote partition walls for partitioning the metal thin film formation region from the other regions. Numeral 922 denotes an aperture provided in the partition walls 920a and 920b, and numeral 923 denotes a shielding plate for preventing the metal thin film from being formed outside the necessary times.
The resin thin film formation device 912 heats and gasifies or atomizes resin material for forming a resin thin film, and ejects the resin material toward the outer peripheral surface of the can roller 911. Because the can roller 911 is cooled to a predetermined temperature, the resin material cools and is deposited as a film on the outer peripheral surface of the can roller 911.
If necessary, the deposited thin film is cured to a desired curing degree by irradiating an electron beam or UV light or the like with the resin curing device 918.
Then, the formed resin thin film is plasma processed with a surface processing device 919 to activate the resin thin film surface, if necessary.
The patterning material application device 913 patterns metal thin film into a predetermined shape by forming margins (also referred to as xe2x80x9cnon-metallic bandsxe2x80x9d in the following in the metal thin films by so-called oil patterning. When a metal thin film is formed, for example by vapor deposition after forming a patterning material thinly on the resin thin film, the metal thin film is not formed on the patterning material, thus forming margins. The metal thin film formed in this manner is thus formed with the patterning portions missing, so that a metal thin film having the desired pattern can be formed. The pattern material is gasified inside the patterning material application device 913, and ejected from micro-holes formed at a predetermined position in opposition to the outer peripheral A surface of the can roller 911. A plurality of micro-holes are usually arranged at a predetermined spacing substantially in parallel to the rotation axis of the can roller 911. The plurality of bands of patterning material is applied thinly on the surface before forming the metal thin film.
Then, a metal thin film is formed, for example by vapor deposition, with the metal thin film formation device 914.
After that, excess patterning material is removed with the patterning material removing device 917.
When the shielding plate 923 of this manufacturing apparatus 900 is shifted to the side to open the aperture 922, a layered product is manufactured in which resin thin films formed with the resin thin film formation device 912 are layered in alternation with metal thin films formed with the metal thin film device 914 on the outer peripheral surface of the rotating can roller 911. Furthermore, when the shielding plate 923 of this manufacturing apparatus 900 closes the aperture 922, a layered product is manufactured in which resin thin films are formed continuously on the outer peripheral surface of the rotating can roller 911 with the resin thin film formation device 912. In addition, metal thin films with differing margin positions can be formed by shifting the patterning material application device 913 (for example, back and forth) in a direction parallel to the rotation axis of the can roller 911, in synchronization with the rotation of the can roller 911.
In this manner, a cylindrical multi-layer layered product of metal thin films and resin thin films is formed on the outer peripheral surface of the can roller 911, which then can be retrieved from the can roller 911 by cutting it in a radial direction, and pressing it flat to obtain a laminate base element 930, as shown for example in FIG. 23. In FIG. 23, numeral 931 denotes the resin thin films, numeral 932 denotes the metal thin films, numeral 933 denotes the margins (that is, the regions where no metal thin film is formed), and arrow 938 denotes the travel direction of the outer peripheral surface of the can roller 911. The laminate base element 930 in FIG. 23 is manufactured by layering a layer 936a, a layer 935a, a layer 934, a layer 935b, and a layer 936b in that order on a can roller 911. Here, the layers 936a and 936b are formed by shutting the shielding plate 923 and continuously layering resin thin film only, and the layers 934, 935a and 935b are formed by opening the shielding plate 923 and layering metal thin films 931 and resin thin films 932 in alternation. Furthermore, the layer 934 is layered while modifying the position at which patterning material is adhered once per rotation of the can roller 911.
A plurality of chip capacitors 940 as shown in FIG. 24 can be obtained by cutting the laminate base element 930 for example along the cutting planes 939a and 939b, and forming external electrodes on the cutting planes 939a. In FIG. 24, the numerals 941a and 941b denote external electrodes that are electrically connected to the metal thin films 931.
In the capacitor obtained with this method, the thickness of the resin thin films serving as the dielectric layer can be made extremely thin, so that a small capacitor with a large capacitance is obtained.
However, the following problems occur when manufacturing electronic components, such as capacitors, with the above-described method.
First of all, when the laminate base element 930 is cut at the cutting planes 939a and 939b, it is necessary to cut through the metal thin films 931 as well. The cutting is performed by shearing with a blade, for example, and burrs or metal chips of the metal thin films 931 are produced at the cutting planes. Because the resin thin films and metal thin films obtained with this method are extremely thin, the burrs or cutting chips of the metal thin films 931 may cause short circuits between the metal thin films on the upper and lower side of a resin thin film. This may lead to a decrease in the withstand voltage or the insulation resistance of the resulting capacitor.
Furthermore, to cut the metal thin films, a cutting force is necessary that is much larger than that for cutting the resin thin films. Consequently, when the cutting conditions are not appropriate, the layered product may be deformed near the cutting planes or the metal thin films may be drawn out and damaged inside the layered product, due to the cutting of the metal thin films. If the layered product is used as an electronic component, then deformations of the external shape of the layered product may decrease the mounting properties for mounting on a circuit board. Moreover, damage to the metal thin films inside the layered product worsens the properties of the electronic component and lowers the yield.
Furthermore, the cutting of the metal thin films means that metal thin films will be exposed at the cutting planes. Exposing the metal thin films at the cutting planes leads to corrosion due to oxidation or rusting. When the metal thin films functioning as electrodes are corroded, the reliability of the resulting electronic component is severely reduced. In order to prevent this, it is necessary to protect the electronic component at the cutting plane with a resin coating, for example, which increases the number of processes and thus adds to the costs.
Also, when the metal thin films are exposed at the cutting planes, solder may adhere to the exposed metal thin films when mounting the electronic component on a circuit board, thus causing short circuits. In order to prevent this, special care has to be taken during the mounting, thus putting restrictions on the mounting.
To form external electrodes electrically connecting the metal thin films, it is in any case necessary to cut and expose the metal thin films. However, it is desirable that the metal thin films are not cut at those cutting planes where no external electrodes are to be formed at a later time, and it is desirable that the metal thin films are not exposed at the cutting planes.
Furthermore, in the capacitor in FIG. 24, one chip constitutes one capacitor element. Consequently, when it is necessary to install a plurality of capacitors on a circuit board, the same number of capacitors are necessary, which hampers the miniaturization of the mounting area and increases the number of processing steps. Furthermore, to accelerate the driving of semiconductor chips, it is advantageous to shorten the connection circuit paths from the semiconductor chip to the peripheral components, but if many capacitors are mounted, the circuit paths invariably become long, thus hampering the acceleration of the signal processing.
It is an object of the present invention to solve one or more of those problems of the related art.
First Aspect of the Invention
An object of the first aspect of the present invention is to present a layered product and a capacitor in which the cutting of the metal thin films is avoided whenever possible, and the metal thin films are not exposed at the cutting planes whenever possible, as well as a method and an apparatus for manufacturing the same. Another object of the first aspect of the present invention is to present an array capacitor, including a plurality of capacitors in one element, which can be combined with other elements, as well as a method and an apparatus for manufacturing the same.
In order to attain these objects, the first aspect of the present invention has the following configuration.
A first layered product in a first aspect of the present invention is a layered product of a plurality of resin thin films and a plurality of metal thin films, wherein edges of the metal thin films are not exposed on the outside of the layered product, wherein at least one layer of the resin thin films is provided with a via hole in the layering direction, wherein the via hole electrically connects upper and lower metal thin films, and wherein the via hole can provide an electrical lead to the outside for at least one layer of the metal thin films.
With this first layered product, the edges of the metal thin films are not exposed to the outside of the layered product, so that corrosion of the metal thin films is unlikely to occur. Furthermore, the metal thin films are not cut during the manufacturing process, so that problems occurring during the cutting of the metal thin films, such as burrs or cutting chips of the metal thin films, damage to the metal thin films, or deformation of the layered product, can be suppressed. Also, a layered product that can be used as an electronic component can be provided, because the via hole can provide an electrical lead to the outside for at least one layer of the metal thin films.
A second layered product in the first aspect of the present invention is a layered product of a plurality of resin thin films and a plurality of metal thin films, wherein at least one layer of the resin thin films is provided with a cutout portion in a portion of its periphery, wherein the cutout portion electrically connects upper and lower metal thin films, and wherein the cutout portion can provide an electrical lead to the outside for at least one layer of the metal thin films.
This second layered product can provide a layered product that can be used as an electronic component, because the cutout portion can serve as an electrical lead to the outside for at least one layer of the metal thin films.
In the second layered product, it is preferable that the resin thin films are substantially rectangular, and the metal thin films are set back from all sides of the resin thin films except the sides where the cutout portions of the resin thin films are formed. With this preferable to configuration, the edges of the metal thin films are set back from the edges of the resin thin films, so that only little of the metal thin films is exposed to the outside of the layered product. Consequently, corrosion of the metal thin films is unlikely to occur. Furthermore, only little of the metal thin films is cut during the manufacturing process, so that problems occurring during the cutting of the metal thin films, such as burrs or cutting chips of the metal thin films, damage to the metal thin films, or deformation of the layered product, can be suppressed.
A first capacitor in the first aspect of the present invention includes a layered product of a plurality of resin thin films and a plurality of metal thin films, wherein edges of the metal thin films are not exposed to the outside of the layered product, wherein at least one layer of the resin thin films is provided with a via hole in the layering direction, wherein the via hole electrically connects the metal thin films such that every other of the metal thin films is on the same potential, and wherein the via hole can provide an electrical lead to the outside for the metal thin films put on the same potential.
In this first capacitor, the edges of the metal thin films are not exposed to the outside of the layered product, so that corrosion of the metal thin films is unlikely to occur. Furthermore, the metal thin films are not cut during the manufacturing process, so that problems occurring during the cutting of the metal thin films, such as burrs or cutting chips of the metal thin films, damage to the metal thin films, or deformation of the layered product, can be suppressed. Also, every other metal thin film is connected and can be electrically connected to the outside, so that taking the resin thin films as a dielectric layer, it can function as a capacitor. Furthermore, the via hole formed in the resin thin films can provide an electrical lead, so that mounting is possible with a small mounting area and a high mounting density.
A second capacitor in the first aspect of the present invention includes a layered product of a plurality of resin thin films and a plurality of metal thin films, wherein at least one layer of the resin thin films is provided with a cutout portion in a portion of its periphery, wherein the cutout portion electrically connects the metal thin films such that every other of the metal thin films is on the same potential, and wherein the cutout portion can provide an electrical lead to the outside for the metal thin films put on the same potential.
With this second capacitor, every other metal thin film is connected and can be electrically connected to the outside, so that taking the resin thin films as a dielectric layer, it can function as a capacitor. Furthermore, the cutout portion formed in the resin thin films can provide an electrical lead, so that mounting is possible with a small mounting area and a high mounting density.
In this second capacitor, it is preferable that the resin thin films are substantially rectangular, and the metal thin films are set back from all sides of the resin thin films except the sides where the cutout portions of the resin thin films are formed. With this preferable configuration, the edges of the metal thin films are set back from the edges of the resin thin films, so that only little of the metal thin films is exposed to the outside of the layered product. Consequently, corrosion of the metal thin films is unlikely to occur. Furthermore, only little of the metal thin films is cut during the manufacturing process, so that problems occurring during the cutting of the metal thin films, such as burrs or cutting chips of the metal thin films, damage to the metal thin films, or deformation of the layered product, can be suppressed.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a first method for manufacturing a layered product comprising resin thin films and metal thin films layered in alternation includes a step of forming the resin thin films and the metal thin films in alternation by forming the metal thin films within a formation region of the resin thin films, such that the formation area of the metal thin films is smaller than the formation area of the resin thin films, and modifying the formation position of the metal thin films for each metal thin film layer, a step of forming a via hole penetrating the resin thin films and the metal thin films, and a step of filling conductive material into the via hole to electrically connect at least some of the metal thin films with the conductive material.
Furthermore, according to the first aspect of the present invention, in a second method for manufacturing a layered product comprising resin thin films and metal thin films layered in alternation by, taking as one unit a step of forming a resin thin film, a step of forming a metal thin film, and a step of forming a via hole penetrating the resin thin film and the metal thin film at a predetermined position, and repeating this unit of steps with respect to a carrier, the metal thin films are formed within a formation region of the resin thin films, such that the formation area of the metal thin films is smaller than the formation area of the resin thin films, the formation position of the metal thin films is modified for each metal thin film layer, the via hole is formed continuously in a layering direction, and this continuous via hole is filled with conductive material, electrically connecting at least some of the metal thin films with the conductive material.
Furthermore, according to the first aspect of the present invention, in a third method for manufacturing a layered product comprising resin thin films and metal thin films layered in alternation by, taking as one unit a step of forming a resin thin film, a step of forming a via hole in that resin thin film, and a step of forming a metal thin film on top of the resin thin film, and repeating this unit of steps with respect to a carrier, the metal thin films are formed within a formation region of the resin thin films, such that the formation area of the metal thin films is smaller than the formation area of the resin thin films, the formation position of the metal thin films is modified for each metal thin film layer, and the via hole is formed in the formation region of the metal thin films, so that a plurality of metal thin films are electrically connected in a layering direction by the via hole.
With these first to third manufacturing methods, the layered product of the first aspect of the present invention can be manufactured efficiently.
A first method for manufacturing a capacitor according to the first aspect of the present invention includes a step of forming resin thin films and metal thin films in alternation by forming the metal thin films within a formation region of the resin thin films, such that the formation area of the metal thin films is smaller than the formation area of the resin thin films, and modifying the formation position of the metal thin films for each metal thin film layer, a step of forming a via hole penetrating the resin thin films and the metal thin films, and a step of filling conductive material into the via hole to electrically connect every other of the metal thin films.
In a second method for manufacturing a capacitor according to the first aspect of the present invention by taking as one unit a step of forming a resin thin film, a step of forming a metal thin film, and a step of forming a via hole penetrating the resin thin film and the metal thin film at a predetermined position, and repeating this unit of steps with respect to a carrier, the metal thin films are formed within a formation region of the resin thin films, such that the formation area of the metal thin films is smaller than the formation area of the resin thin films, the formation position of the metal thin films is modified for each metal thin film layer, the via hole is formed continuously in a layering direction, and this continuous via hole is filled with conductive material, electrically connecting every other of the metal thin films.
In a third method for manufacturing a capacitor according to the first aspect of the present invention by taking as one unit a step of forming a resin thin film, a step of forming a via hole in that resin thin film, and a step of forming a metal thin film on top of the resin thin film, and repeating this unit of steps with respect to a carrier, the metal thin films are formed within a formation region of the resin thin films, such that the formation area of the metal thin films is smaller than the formation area of the resin thin films, the formation position of the metal thin films is modified for each metal thin, film layer, and the via hole is formed in the region where the metal thin films are formed, so that the via hole electrically connects every other of the metal thin films.
With these first to third manufacturing methods, the capacitor of the first aspect of the present invention can be manufactured efficiently.
A first apparatus for manufacturing the layered product of the first aspect of the present invention includes a rotating carrier, a metal thin film formation device and a resin thin film formation device arranged in opposition to the carrier, a vacuum container accommodating the rotating carrier, the metal thin film formation device and the resin thin film formation device, and a laser patterning device for machining metal thin films, arranged downstream from the metal thin film formation device and upstream from the resin thin film formation device. For the purposes of the present application, upstream and downstream are relative to the rotating movement of the carrier.
With this first manufacturing apparatus, it is easy to form metal thin films with the desired margins. Thus, using this manufacturing apparatus, the layered product of the first aspect of the present invention can be manufactured efficiently.
A second apparatus for manufacturing the layered product of the first aspect of the present invention includes a rotating carrier, a metal thin film formation device and a resin thin film formation device arranged in opposition to the carrier, a vacuum container accommodating the rotating carrier, the metal thin film formation device and the resin thin film formation device, a laser machining device for forming holes in a layering direction, and an oil application device for applying oil on a resin thin film, arranged downstream from the resin thin film formation device and upstream from the metal thin film formation device.
This second manufacturing apparatus uses a laser machining device for forming holes in a layering direction, so that it is possible to make via holes (and second via holes) penetrating the resin thin films (and metal thin films). Furthermore, with the oil application device, it is possible to obtain metal thin films having the desired margins. Consequently, using this manufacturing apparatus, the layered product of the first aspect of the present invention can be manufactured efficiently.
A third apparatus for manufacturing the layered product of the first aspect of the present invention includes a rotating carrier, a metal thin film formation device and a resin thin film formation device arranged in opposition to the carrier, a vacuum container accommodating the rotating carrier, the metal thin film formation device and the resin thin film formation device, and an oil application device for applying oil on a resin thin film, arranged downstream from the resin thin film formation device and upstream from the metal thin film formation device, wherein the oil application device comprises at least one pair of nozzles having a certain arrangement of micro-holes.
With this third manufacturing apparatus, it is easy to obtain metal thin films having the desired margins with the oil application device. Especially since the oil application device includes at least one pair of nozzles, it is easy to obtain metal thin films formed with grid-shaped margins, by shifting the nozzles independently. Consequently, using this manufacturing apparatus, the layered product of the first aspect of the present invention can be manufactured efficiently.
A fourth apparatus for manufacturing the layered product of the first aspect of the present invention includes a rotating carrier, a metal thin film formation device and a resin thin film formation device arranged in opposition to the carrier, a vacuum container accommodating the rotating carrier, the metal thin film formation device and the resin thin film formation device, a laser machining device for forming holes in a layering direction, an oil application device for applying oil on a resin thin film, arranged downstream from the resin thin film formation device and upstream from the metal thin film formation device, and a laser patterning device for machining metal thin films, arranged downstream from the metal thin film formation device and upstream from the resin thin film formation device.
This fourth manufacturing apparatus uses a laser machining device for forming holes, so that it is possible to make via holes (and second via holes) penetrating the resin thin films (and metal thin films). Furthermore, with the oil application device and the laser patterning device, it is possible to obtain metal thin films having the desired margins. Consequently, using this manufacturing apparatus, the layered product of the first aspect of the present invention can be manufactured efficiently.
Second Aspect of the Invention
An object of the second aspect of the present invention is to present a method for manufacturing a layered product in which the cutting of the metal thin films is avoided whenever possible. Another object of the second aspect of the present invention is to present a method for manufacturing an electronic component, in which the metal thin films are cut only at the cutting planes on which external electrodes are formed. A further object of the second aspect of the present invention is to present an electronic component, in which the metal thin films are not exposed at cutting planes on which no external electrodes are formed.
In order to attain these objects, the second aspect of the present invention has the following configuration.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a layered product having resin thin films and metal thin films on a carrier includes a step of forming a resin thin film and a step of forming a metal thin film by deposition of metal material in a vacuum process, the steps being performed on a rotating carrier, wherein the metal thin films are partitioned into a substantially rectangular shape by first non-metallic bands formed in a travel direction of the carrier and second non-metallic bands formed in a direction substantially perpendicular to the travel direction of the carrier.
By cutting in the layering direction along the non-metallic bands, it is possible to reduce the possibility of cutting the metal thin films. Consequently, it is possible to prevent short circuits among the metal thin films resulting from burrs or cutting chips of the metal thin films that can occur during the cutting of the metal thin films. Furthermore, it is possible to prevent deformations of the layered product and damage to the metal thin films from occurring due to the cutting resistance of the metal thin films. Moreover, the metal thin films can be prevented from being exposed at the cutting planes, so that corrosion of the metal thin films is prevented, and the limitations on the mounting as an electronic component can reduced.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, a method for manufacturing an electronic component includes performing on a rotating carrier a step of forming a resin thin film and a step of forming a metal thin film by deposition of metal material in a vacuum process, to manufacture a layered product including resin thin films and metal thin films on a carrier, cutting the layered product in a layering direction, and forming an external electrode, wherein the metal thin films formed on the carrier are partitioned into a substantially rectangular shape by first non-metallic bands formed in a travel direction of the carrier and second non-metallic bands formed in a direction substantially perpendicular to the travel direction of the carrier, and wherein at least a portion of said cutting is performed along at least a portion of the non-metallic bands.
By cutting in the layering direction along the non-metallic bands, it is possible to reduce the possibility of cutting the metal thin films. Consequently, it is possible to prevent short circuits among the metal thin films resulting from burrs or cutting chips of the metal thin films that can occur during the cutting of the metal thin films. Furthermore, it is possible to prevent deformations of the layered product and damage to the metal thin films from occurring due to the cutting resistance of the metal thin films. Moreover, the metal thin films can be prevented from being exposed at the cutting planes, so that corrosion of the metal thin films is prevented, and the limitations on the mounting as an electronic component can reduced.
A first electronic component in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention includes a layered product including at least two layers each of resin thin films and metal thin films, and an electrode formed on a portion of a lateral surface of the layered product, the direction normal to the lateral surface being different from the layering direction, the electrode being electrically connected to the metal thin films, wherein the metal thin films are not exposed at lateral surfaces where the layered product is not provided with electrodes.
A second electronic component in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention includes at least two layers each of resin thin films and metal thin films, and an electrode formed to electrically connect the metal thin films at a portion of the cutting plane, wherein the metal thin films are not exposed at cutting planes not provided with electrodes.
With these first and second electronic components, no metal thin films are exposed at the faces on which electrodes are formed, so that corrosion of the metal thin films can be prevented, and limitations on the mounting can be reduced.